narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black-Zetsu
, |species=Symbiote |gender=Male |deceased state=Alive |classification=S-rank, Sensor Type |nature type=Earth Release, Fire Release, Lava Release, Lightning Release, Magnet Release, Water Release, Wind Release, Wood Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan, Sharingan, Rinnegan, Wood Release, Magnet Release, Lava Release, |relationship=Hamura Ōtsutsuki~Creator |shippuden=No }} Background Black-Zetsu was created by Hamura Ōtsutsuki shortly after he and sealed their away. It would later manipulate Hagoromo's youngest son and, over the centuries, the descendants in both of the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan in an attempt to prevent them from awakening the Rinnegan. Constantly undoing the other Black Zetsu's progress, the two fought (in their actions) for centuries, till one gained the upper hand. Unfortunately Kaguya's succeeded in awakening the Rinnegan in Madara. It recorded many events in history, including Madara and Hashirama's last fight in the Valley of the End. Personality Compared to White Zetsu, Black-Zetsu, nicknamed , is more serious and knowledgeable. Appearance Black-Zetsu's true form is a humanoid figure lacking any hair or visible orifices. The black mass contains two Green eyes, which lack any visible sclerae or pupils. Black-Zetsu appears to have only retained one eye after being placed within Guruguru by Hamura, though it is revealed that he split in half some time before being placed within Guruguru, the other eye residing in the other half. Black-Zetsu's eyes and consciousness can move to any point of the black mass, even if it is split into multiple parts. He is able to cover the body of a living being and control it, and his eyes can vanish entirely if he is possessing a body with a he wishes to make use of. After Hamura infused half of him into Guruguru, the entity Zetsu was easily distinguished by the Venus flytrap-like extensions that emerged from it's sides, enveloping it's head and upper body as a shell, which it was able to open and close. White, screw-like dots protruded out along the edges of his black part where he was attached to Guruguru. Abilities While Black-Zetsu was attached to Guruguru, their signature technique was Mayfly, which allowed them to merge with the ground to quickly travel to a new location, though not as quickly as Kamui. This technique was ideal for Zetsu's function as a spy, as it erased his presence as well, and was an ability that both halves as well as other artificial humans could perform. In addition to functioning as a single entity by communicating through their thoughts, Black-Zetsu is also able to telepathically communicate with other individuals. Black-Zetsu is able to "record" all the events he observes, as well as show these "recordings" to others by merging with them. He is a skilled sensor type. He has also shown the ability to alter his form and shape. By attaching himself to others, Black-Zetsu is able to control the target's body and use their abilities as his own if they are in a weakened state. Black-Zetsu melding with somebody also has the effect of sustaining their life, allowing them to temporarily survive such things as using a sacrificial technique or having a tailed beast extracted from them. Intelligence Influencing and manipulating many prominent and powerful individuals throughout history and a countless amount of others, Black-Zetsu proved himself to be a highly deceptive and cunning individual. In order to prevent the revival of Kaguya, Black-Zetsu has also manipulated events to gain the trust of people most useful to him. In order to stop the Eye of the Moon Plan, Black-Zetsu edited Hagoromo's stone tablet so that only the Rinnegan is able to completely decipher the contents of the monument, while the Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan are only able to partially decipher it. Having lived for centuries, it is possible that Black-Zetsu has amassed more information of the shinobi world than any other individual. Nature Transformation While possessing Guruguru's body mass, Black-Zetsu had access to Hashirama's cellular material, allowing him to utilise Hashirama's Wood Release, albeit on a much weaker scale. Black-Zetsu accomplished this by transforming his white body mass and plant-like extensions into roots during battle.